The Rise of Eight
by The Hope Lions
Summary: Skyclan's cats have all gone rabid. Thunderclan's borders are a war zone. Shadowclan's prey is gone. Riverclan sees twolegs at every turn, and cat are being taken. Windclan's leader has gone mad and is uprooting the warrior code. With all the clans' problems, can five apprentices save them? "No cat can survive without the elements protecting them, so too shall it be in the clans."
1. Allegiances

**Updated 8/29/14**

**Skyclan**:

Leader: Leafstar

Apprentice: Tigerpaw

Deputy: Cherrytail is a tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with green eyes and hard gray paw pads.

medicine cat :Echosong-a small, silver-gray tabby she-cat with tiny, dark gray paws, deep, green eyes, a white chest,a fluffy tail, and soft fur.

Frecklewish (Daylight only)-a leggy,mottled light brown tabby she-cat with spotted legs.

Apprentice: Silverpaw moons- a tiny silver-white kit with blue eyes

Warriors

Billystorm-a ginger-and-white tom with leaf-green eyes and strong jaws.

Apprentice: Frostpaw

Cloudhair-a gray tom with a paler muzzle and underside

Plumwillow - a dark gray she-cat

Patchfoot- a black-and-white tom with green eyes

Nettlesplash - a pale brown tom.

Mintfur-a short-legged, gray tabby she-cat.

Apprentice:Dustpaw

Honeyfur- a light-colored she-cat.

Sagewhisker-a small, pale gray tabby tom

Snookthorn- a black-and-white tom

Sparrowpelt- a dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes.

Starwing- light gray large tom

Apprentice: Seedpaw

Oakflower-brown light she cat

Apprentice: Eclipsepaw

Morningice- white tom with green eyes

Apprentice: Petalpaw

Creekspirit: silver-blue tom with blue eyes

Apprentice: Jaypaw

Heathertail: tabby she-cat with green eyes

Dewdrop:Silver-blue tom with hazel eyes

Daylight warrior/ apprentices:

Ebonyclaw: a long-legged, strikingly black she-cat with a collar that she tucks moss beneath

Tallpaw : Long legged brown tom

Mentor:Sparrowpelt

Whisperheart: dappled ginger she-cat

Queens:

Elders:

Waspwhisker-a gray-and-white tom with a scar that stretches from under his belly almost to his tail.

Petalnose-a very pale gray, almost white, she-cat with blue eyes, and long claws

Fallowfern-a pale brown she-cat with blue eyes.

Apprentices:

Eclipsepaw: black tom

Mentor Oakflower

Frostpaw white tom

Mentor: Billystorm

Dustpaw: Gray she-kit

Mentor: Mintfur

Seedpaw: Strong brown tom with gray eyes

Mentor:Starwing

Jaypaw: Gray kit with green eyes

Mentor: Creekspirit

Petalpaw:Dappled brown she-kit with yellow eyes

Mentor: Morningice

Tigerpaw: black and white stripped tom

Mentor: Leafstar

* * *

**Thunderclan**:

Leader: Bramblestar-Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Squirrelflight: small, light-framed, flame-colored dark ginger she-cat with brilliant, forest green eyes, one white paw, short legs, a torn ear tip, sturdy muscles, glossy fur, and a long, squirrel-like, bushy tail.

medicine cat: Jayfeather-gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Leafpool: a small,slender, lithe, pale, brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, a soft muzzle,a white chest, and white paws.

Warriors:

Birchfall- a light brown tabby tom with amber eyes and glossy fur

Whitewing- a snowy white she-cat with green eyes,soft fur,and broad shoulders.

Berrynose- a large, sturdy cream-colored tom with a stump for a tail,and one ear that is torn at the tip

Cinderheart- a slender, dappled,gray tabby she-cat with round,blue eyes, and a long, sleek,bushy tail.

Ivypool- a small, muscular, silver8-and-white tabby she-cat with white paws, a white belly and face, a striped, silver tail, a soft muzzle, sliced ears,and dark blue eyes

Lionblaze- a broad shouldered, golden-browntabby tom with sun-colored,[amber eyes, a nicked ear, and wide, pale pawswith fur that bunches at the claws

Poppyfrost- a slender, dappled,pale tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Blosssomfall- a tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with petal-shaped white patches

Bumblestripe- a well-muscled,bulky,thick-furred,very pale gray tom with black stripes like a bumblebee's,[and a torn ear

Cherryfall- a small, fluffy ginger she-cat[ with amber eyes.

Amberflame- a pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Lilyheart- a small[4] dark tabby she-cat with white patches.

Stormcloud- a gray tabby tom

Ferndust - a light brown tabby tom with green eyes

Hollyheart- a black she-cat with green eyes

Sorrelpelt-a dappled she-cat with a flame colored pelt and brown eyes

Apprentices:

Goldenpaw:large gold she-cat with brown eyes

Mentor Bumblestripe

Swanpaw:a she-cat with long white fur and green eyes

Mentor Cloudtail

Ruepaw:a she-cat with red fur with darker auburn patches in the shape of flowers. Her eyes are green.

Mentor: Dovewing

Mintpaw:a silver tabby she-cat with mint-green eyes.

Mentor: Cinderheart

Firepaw:a tom with a flame-colored pelt and brown eyes.

Mentor: Amberflame

Queens:

Dovewing- a fluffy,gray she-cat with brilliant, blue eyes Mother to Moonkit and Flamekit

Daisy- a long-furred, creamy brown she-cat with a broad back, a fluffy tail, pale, ice-blue eyes, and a scar on her muzzle

Kits:

Moonkit: White and gray stripped she-kit

Flamekit: ginger tom with green eyes.

Elders:

Graystripe- a shaggy, big, sturdy, muscular, bulky, long-haired, solid dark gray tom with a broad face, a wide, furry head, thick, sleek, sturdy, broad, furry, muscular shoulders, strong jaws, a soft muzzle, a stripe of darker gray fur

Sandstorm- a slender, sleek, pale ginger she-cat with barely visible stripes of darker fur, soft fur, sharp white teeth, and large, brilliant, pale, leaf- green eyes

Millie- a light, small, striped, silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes, short fur, and a torn ear

Cloudtail- a fluffy, snowy-white tom with thick, long fur, and round blue eyes.

Brightheart- a white she-cat with ginger patches along her back, a ginger tail, blue eyes, and thick, soft fur

* * *

**Shadowclan:**

Leader:rowanstar- a lithe dark ginger tom with green eyes

Deputy: Crowfrost- a black-and-white tom

Medicine cat: Littlecloud- a very small, brown tabby tom with light blue eyes and a brown nose

Apprentice: Songpaw-a black fured tom with blue eyes

Warriors:

Tigerheart:a sleek, thick-furred, dark brown tiger-striped tabby tom with a torn ear, broad shoulders, a long tail, a powerful frame, and dark amber eyes.

Tawnypelt- a lean, slender, mottled, pale tortoiseshell she-cat with round green eyes, well-muscled shoulders, and long, hooked claws

Owlclaw- a light brown tabby tom

Scorchfur- a dark gray tom with a torn ea

Ferretclaw- black-and-gray tom

Spiketail- a dark brown tom

Pinenose- a black she-cat

Pouncetail- brown tabby tom

Snowbird- a sleek, lithe, well-muscled, pure white she-cat with green eyes

Dawnpelt- a cream-furred she-cat

Stoatfur- a skinny ginger tom

Queens:

Pinenose- a black she-cat

Elders:

Ratscar- a scarred, skinny, dark brown tom with yellow teeth, a long scar across his back, and a torn ear

Smokefoot- a black tom with sharp claws and a ragged pelt

Ivytail- a long furred, wiry, black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

Whitewater- a long-furred white she-cat with one blind eye

* * *

**Windclan**:

Leader: Onestar- a small, lithe, lean, mottled light brown tabby tom with amber eyes and a scar behind one ear

Deputy: Crowfeather- a small, lean, sleek, smoky-gray, almost black tom with blue eyes, a small, neat head, and lean, long limbs

Medicine cat: Kestrelflight- a mottled, brownish-gray tom with little white splotches like kestrel feathers

warriors:

featherhair- a gray tabby she-cat

hootowl- a dark gray tom

gorsetail- a tawny tom

weaselfur- a lithe ginger tom with white paws

leaftail- a dark tabby tom with amber eye

emberfoot- a gray tom with two darker gray paws

Heathertail- a lithe, light brown tabby she-cat with smoky, heather-blue eyes and soft, thick fur

Breezepelt- a lean black tom with amber eyes and thorn-sharp claws

Furzepelt- a gray-and-white she-cat

Crouchfoot- a ginger tom

Sedgewhisker- a light brown tabby she-cat

Apprentices:

Fawnpaw- a soft, ginger tom with green eyes

Mentor: Crowfeather

Mosspaw:a she-cat with long white fur and yellow eyes

Mentor: Leaftail

queen:

Larkwing- a pale brown tabby she-cat

* * *

**Riverclan**:

Leader:

Mistystar-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy:

Reedwhisker-black tom  
Apprentice, Lizardpaw

Medicine Cat:

Mothwing-dappled golden she-cat  
Willowshine-gray tabby she-cat

Warriors:

Mintfur-light gray tabby tom

Minnowtail-dark gray she-cat

Mallownose-light brown tabby tom  
Apprentice, Havenpaw

Grasspelt-light brown tom

Duskfur-brown tabby she-cat

Mosspelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes  
Apprentice, Perchpaw

Shimmerpelt-silver she-cat

Lakeheart-gray tabby she-cat

Heronwing-dark gray-and-black tom

Lizarddust-light brown tom

Havenear-black-and-white she-cat

Perchember-gray-and-white she-cat

Icewing-white she-cat with blue eyes

Petalfur-gray-and-white she-cat

Apprentices:

Frostpaw: a tom with fluffy ginger fur and dark yellow eyes

Mentor:Icewing

Wildpaw: a tom with thick ginger fur and teal eyes

Mentor: Mintfur

squirrelpaw- a she cat with soft brown fur and yellow eyes

Mentor: Lizarddust

Queens:

Havenpaw-black-and-white she-cat mother to Diamondkit and Oakkit

Kits:

Diamondkit- a she-cat with silver fur and brown eyes.

Oakkit- a tom with black and white fur and yellow eyes

Elders:

Pouncetail-ginger-and-white tom  
Pebblefoot-mottled gray tom


	2. Prologue Jayfeather

Just so you know, I will be updating every Saturday for sure and every Tuesday if I get at least 1 review on the most recent chapter. Additionally, my chapters will rotate between five POV, but I can't guarantee I'll stay in any order. Also, I know Ruekit couldn't technically think 'cause she doesn't know words yet, but IDK how you don't think before you have words so…nevermind. I'm calling in some creative license, okay? Also, due to my inability to perform basic arithmetic the allegiances have been changed a !

* * *

Prologue

"I think this is the last one, Squirrelflight," Jayfeather urged his adopted-mother. "Let's make these four healthy kits five."

"You try having kits!" the she-cat hissed. "Then you can talk."

"I have had kits," Leafpool reminded her sister voice soothing. "And I know you're doing great. Just a little more."

Squirrelflight huffed, but with a final push the last kit came tumbling out. Jayfeather scooped up the little cat and began licking to warm her up. Just as he started to lick, Jayfeather heard something that made him almost drop the little creature, _what's this odd feeling._

"Jayfeather, what's wrong," Leafpool inquired noticing the stumble. "Is it alright?"

"She's fine," Jayfeather assured not wanting to explain that it appeared his powers had just returned. "I just got startled. Four she-cats and a poor lone tom," the medicine cat praised noticing the difference in the smell. "Congratulations, Squirrelflight."

The new mother purred clearly pleased once again to have-this time ones that were truly hers. "I'm going to let Bramblestar in," Leafpool decided once the kittens began nursing. "Then I'd like to know their names."

"I'll tell him," Jayfeather offered anxious to find Dovewing and Lionblaze to see if they too had noticed the return of their powers. Squeezing out of the nursery, Bramblestar was upon Jayfeather before he could take a step.

"Are they all right? How many are there?" the anxious leader pressed.

Jayfeather couldn't help but wonder if the then-deputy was this excited at his own birth. "Go and see for yourself. Leafpool has everything under control, so I'll give you space."

Normally Bramblestar would have noticed how odd the cat's behavior was, but he was to anxiously excited to think of anything but his new kits and mate. Jayfeather couldn't complain as he dashed off into the forest to find Dovewing and Lionblaze.

Dovewing must have noticed something, because she met up with the medicine cat before he was even out of sight of the camp. "I can hear it," she breathlessly squeaked. "Everything, I can hear it again."

So what Jayfeather thought was right, "I can read minds again as well. Let's find Lionblaze and tell him. Unless he's gotten himself in a fight he probably doesn't know."

"Well then I'm sure he knows," Dovewing gibed the somberness of the past year and a half replaced by the old Dovewing Jayfeather had missed.

Lionblaze, however, had managed to keep out of trouble as he was surprised when the other two cats came pounding over. "Is everything alright?"

"It's great!" Dovweing cried. "Our powers are back…which means yours are probably too."

Jayfeather couldn't see his brother's face, but his shocked thoughts told the medicine cat everything. "What caused it?" Lionblaze finally wondered.

Jayfeather wasn't 100% sure, but he couldn't ignore the coincidence. For so many moons he'd been truly blind, but the moment he held his youngest kin… "One of Squirrelflight's kits was born and then suddenly it came back on line. I don't know why."

"She must be like us then," Dovewing deduced. Suddenly, her cheerfulness recessed as she realized what this could mean, "Oh. Something bad is going to happen though, isn't it? Something even worse than the Great Battle if there are more than us."

Jayfeather agreed with her despite not liking the idea. It did seem that something horrible was coming, something this little kit would have to help stop. "It won't be any time soon," Jayfeather assured them though he didn't know if that was true. "Surely Starclan, or whoever gave us our abilities, wouldn't give them to a kit if it was needed before she was old enough to fight."

Dovewing and Lionblaze murmured in reluctant agreement. "We should get back to camp," Lionblaze decided. "Let's celebrate the new kits now and worry about destinies later."

The three cats hurried back to camp in silence, and arrived just as the proud father called together his clan. "I have wonderful news," Bramblestar began. "Squirrelflight has given birth to five wonderful kits and we've decided on names. Please join me in welcoming Goldenkit, Firekit, Swankit, Mintkit, and Ruekit to our clan."

As the cats around his celebrated, Jayfeather tested his abilities and looked into his leader's mind to see what kit was what. _Ruekit's the youngest._ He realized seeing the little red and brown kitten in his mind. _She's the one who's destiny awaits._

What Jayfeather didn't realize, however, was that in the other four clans a similar joyous cry sounded. Five beautiful litters, and five very special, very small, kits awaited futures beyond anyone's imagination.


	3. Chapter 1 Ruepaw

I think this is my longest fan-fic chapter ever and something tells me this will not be that far from average length. I hope you enjoy, and don't forget to review for more updates. Two second of your time guarantees a happy me and a new chapter.

* * *

Chapter 1

"I feel especially proud today," Ruekit heard Bramblestar call down upon her assembled clan. "To welcome my five wonderful kits into our clan as apprentices. Goldenkit, Swankit, Mintkit, Firekit, and Ruekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Goldenpaw, Swanpaw, Mintpaw, Firepaw, and Ruepaw. Your mentors will be Bumblestripe,Blossomfall,Cinderheart, Amberflame, and Dovewing respectively. I hope they will pass down all they know on to you."

As the clan started cheering the new apprentices' names, Ruepaw found herself surprised by her father's choice of mentor. _I didn't even know Dovewing was back on warrior duties, but I guess since Moonkit and Flamekit are weaned it will be fine, s_she mused.

"Congratulations, Ruepaw," her mentor acknowledged. "How would you feel about going out and seeing the territory? I guess Bramblestar thinks we can both get in-shape together."

Ruepaw figured that she'd been playing for moons and was already in perfect shape, but she didn't mention it to her mentor. Instead, she nodded in excitement, "Just the two of us?"

Dovewing caught the hopefulness in her apprentice's voice, and looked down at the small cat in surprise, "You don't want to be with your littermates?"

"I'm always with my littermates," Ruepaw complained. "I don't want to spent every minute of training with them as well."

Dovewing laughed, but nodded. "Well they're the only other apprentices for a couple moons, so you'll still be with them a lot, but I think we can manage on our own. How about we get another warrior to come with us and then you can see double the sights?"

Ruepaw brightened up imagining herself impressing not one, but two warriors on her first day out. "Who would want to come with us?"

"I'll go," Lionblaze, who'd been washing himself near bye, spoke up. "I'm not on again until the dusk patrol so I can come show you a few sights and pick up some prey on the way."

Ruepaw stood shocked. Lionblaze, the best warrior in the clan, wanted to come with her? _He must have seen my play fighting and realized all my potential!_ The cat decided internally.

Ruepaw didn't get why Dovewing shook her head, but she excitedly hurried out past the gorge. Six months inside, and now she was ready to see the world. (Or as much of the world as her clan's territory encompassed that is.)

"Why don't we head down towards the lake," Dovewing suggested once she and Lionblaze caught up with the eager apprentice. "And I'll make sure to point out all the best hunting spots on the way."

Ruepaw could just imagine the smell of her first kill, "Can I try hunting?"

"You can try," Lionblaze snickered. "But from the way I've seen you stalk a leaf you won't catch much."

_You just watch me._

The trio weren't far from camp when Ruepaw caught the scent of mouse. From her chuckle when the apprentice's head turned, Dovewing had long-ago caught it, but she nodded to her apprentice, "Take your best shot."

Ruepaw crouched down as the older cats had taught her, and pressed her feet softly against the ground feeling its vibrations with every step and adjusting as she went. By the time she was a couple cat lengths from the mouse Ruepaw couldn't even feel her own feet hitting the ground. The young cat went to pounce, but the mouse saw her and dashed beneath the ferns. Feeling the mouse's location with her paws, Ruepaw shifted her position before pouncing on the prey. With a quick bite Ruepaw had made her first kill, and the two gathered warriors had their answer. Ruepaw was definitely the reason their powers had returned.

"How in Starclan did you see that mouse?" Dovewing wondered in awe. "Even I couldn't find it."

Ruepaw shrugged giving thanks to Starclan for her prey's life, "I felt where it was with my paws. For such a little thing it had heavy paws."

"You can feel the mouse's vibrations in the ground?" Lionblaze remarked sounding impressed, but not surprised.

Ruepaw's eyes shifted between the two cats as she tried to figure out what the big deal was. So she knew where the mouse was; wouldn't any cat? "You don't feel the vibrations?"

"No," Dovewing admitted sitting beside the new apprentice. "No other cat can. It's a gift only you possess, but that's okay. We've known for a while you would be gifted."

Ruepaw wasn't surprised to find out she was gifted. (That much was always obvious to her.) However, she never realized that not all cats could feel the ground the way she did. "What do you mean gifted? And how do you know?"

"Because we're the same," Jayfeather, who Ruepaw had noticed on the other side of the clearing a while ago, spoke coming over. "What do you know of the Great Battle?"

What didn't Ruepaw know? Every cat in the clan knew the stories and the names of the ones lost. Her own grandfather, Firestar, had died saving his clan that awful day. "All four clans fought with Starclan against the cats of the Dark Forest led by the evil Tigerstar. Blaw, blaw, blaw. What does this have to do with my being gifted?"

"Because they don't teach you the full story," Dovewing explained to Ruepaw's shock. There were no secrets in the clan, were there? "Most of the clan doesn't even know the full story. Your parents, Sandstorm, Graystripe, Leafpool, and we three actually are the only ones who do."

Ruepaw shook her head in confusion. What were they talking about, and why where they being so cryptic? "Well just tell me already!" she hissed in frustration.

Jayfeather chuckled as he spoke, "Long before the clans came into existence there was a prophecy. 'There will be three, kin of your kin, who hold the power of the stars in their paws.' Eventually, the prophecy was spoken to Firestar and upon our birth he knew we were the cats."

"Actually we thought it was us and our littermate Hollyleaf," Lionblaze interjected and Ruepaw recognized the name. She was one of the cats who died in the Great Battle, and not necessarily the most stable cat. _It's probably a good thing she didn't have that much power then._

"Anyway," Jayfeather coughed glaring at his brother. "Eventually it became clear that the three cats of the prophecy were us. As for the power of the stars it came in the form of special talents. I can see inside a cat's mind and walk in their dreams."

Ruepaw balked in embarrassment. She'd had so many horrible thoughts around Jayfeather and now she found out he could hear them. It was a miracle he hadn't clawed her ears of really.

Apparently Jayfeather was listening to her thoughts now, because he laughed despite the silence. "Dovewing's senses are heightened. She can hear, see, smell things other cats can't."

"I thought all cats had good senses," Ruepaw challenged sizing up her mentor. "I mean I can hear plenty."

Now it was Dovewing's turn to laugh, "Can you hear the conversation going on right now in Riverclan's camp?"

River…Riverclan? Ruepaw had good hearing, but Jayfeather was right. If Dovewing really could hear that far it was a magical talent. "Let me guess," the apprentice remarked looking at Lionblaze. "You're an extraordinary fighter who never gets injured." Lionblaze and the other two cats looked at Ruepaw shocked that she knew that. She, however, just shrugged, "What? A cat would have to be blind not to notice you never came back from battle hurt…uh no offence Jayfeather."

"None taken, but I don't like your word choice. I may be blind but I still know when this furball gets hurt," the medicine cat quipped.

Ruepaw took in the information well, glad to know she was special, but unaware what a bad thing her gift could mean. "So my gift is feeling the vibrations in the earth. That seems pretty dumb compared to yours."

Dovewing looked over the apprentice before speaking apprehensively, "I wonder if that is everything though. You remember the time Moonkit and Flamekit were bugging you, and next thing we know they nursery has sucked them in as if it was made up mud. I've always wondered if somehow that was something you did."

Ruepaw had noticed an odd connection to the earth, but never thought twice about it. Knowing she was gifted, however, made her think of all the odd landslides and rocks her littermates found themselves trapped in whenever they annoyed the apprentice. "So you think I have control over the earth? Cool!"

"You're not scared," Dovewing (who was still kind of in queen mode) asked surprised. "I know when I found out I was terrified about what it could mean…"

Ruepaw shrugged; she wasn't Dovewing. "I mean it's kind of weird, but it makes sense. I'm glad I have this gift; it will make me a better warrior."

"Ruepaw, you have to understand that the stars don't give out powers lightly," Jayfeather cautiously explained being much gentler than Ruepaw had ever seen him. "We lost our abilities from the end of the Great Battle to the day you were born. For us to have them now, and for you to do so as well, does not bode well for the clan. Something must be coming; something worse than the Great Battle. I'm sorry, but it's not your duty to focus on being the best warrior. You need to focus on mastering your ability so when the time comes you can use it to help all the clans."

Ruepaw nodded her head and forced a laugh, "Basically… no pressure."


	4. Chapter 2 Silverpaw

FYI, After tonight, I won't post again until Saturday unless I get at least 1 review. I mean how long does it take to put in a smiley face. Or even a frowney face if you don't like it.

* * *

Chapter 2

"Silverpaw," the cat's mentor, Echosong, called from the camp's edge. When the apprentice appeared, she spoke, "We need some more marigold, do you remember where you can find it."

Silverkit nodded her head quickly, thrilled to be sent on her first mission alone. "There's a patch by the river."

"Take Creekspirit and Jaypaw with you to get some," Echsong directed. "And come back quickly or Waspwhisker might bite Tigerpaw's ears off she's so sore."

Silverpaw dashed away to find her escorts knowing her littermate would complain forever if he lost his ears. She found Creekspirit washing up by his den, "Echosong told me to ask you to escort me to the river so I can get some marigold to give to Waspwhisker to make her joins ache less."

"We'll come with you," Jaypaw chuckled coming up behind Silverpaw. "So long as you promise to not use the word 'to' again today."

Creekspirit rolled his blue eyes. "You're supposed to respect medicine cats, Jaypaw, not criticize them," he reminded his apprentice. "Of course we'll help you, Silverpaw."

Glad that the whole asking-for-favors part of the journey was over, Silverpaw lead the way towards where Echosong had showed her the marigold grew. Along the way, Creekspirit pointed out a few good hunting places to the new apprentice leaving Silverpaw to tune him out with her own mantra. _Marigold-good for fighting infection, stopping bleeding, and lowering inflammation. _

Despite practically living in the medicine cat den as a kit, (what, Silverpaw was clumsy), the young cat had quickly learned that there were a lot more herbs for her to learn than she expected. Silverpaw was a quick learner, but on any given day Echosong could call out ten herbs and expect the apprentice to know their function and location despite the fact she'd only been training for a moon. It was hard work, but thinking back to her meeting with Starclan a few nights ago Silverpaw knew it was worth it. _You have a great destiny_. Skywatcher had told her. She didn't know what that meant, but she didn't like the sound of it.

"So, Silverpaw, are you enjoying your training?" Creekspirit inquired padding up to the apprentice. "No one was really surprised when Echosong announced you'd be her apprentice; I think you're the only cat I know who doesn't mind the sight of blood."

Silverpaw wasn't sure that was actually praise, but she took it as such, "I guess. I can't imagine myself being a good fighter, and I like helping cats so medicine cat is a good fit for me."

"Silverpaw used to cry over her prey," Jaypaw teased reminding his sister of the day their mother, Mintfur, had first tried to get her kits to eat prey. "As a kit she'd try to heal it."

Silverpaw wouldn't say she went so far as trying to heal it, but she would admit she hated having to kill to survive. Sure, they were cats and that's what cats do, but she wished there was another, more peaceful alternative. It just didn't sit well with Silverpaw that if a fox ate one of them they'd attacked back, but if they ate a mouse no mouse came to avenge its friend. _Prey must be so lonely. If there's no one to care about you, what's the point in living at all?_

"There's nothing wrong with being caring," Creekspirit reminded his apprentice with a glare. "When you get injured you'll be glad Silverpaw cares enough to keep you alive."

Silverpaw dipped her head in a gleeful embarrassment, noticing they'd reached the river edge as she did. Gently, she picked out the healthiest and largest flowers leaving the rest to be harvested later in the season. "Why don't Jaypaw and I grab some?" Creekspirit suggested upon noticing how Silverpaw's small mouth couldn't hold everything.

Jaypaw moaned, but he crouched down to hold a few stems and the three cats headed in silence back to camp. (It's hard to breath with that many leaves, never mind talk.)

Alone the way, Silverpaw caught sent of an unfamiliar smell. Creekspirit quickly dropped the leaves and took in a deep breath, "fox."

So that's why Silverpaw didn't recognize the smell. She'd never seen a fox, but she'd seen the wounds Cloudhair got from one a half moon ago. Echosong hadn't gotten to the self-defense part of Silverpaw's training yet. If the fox came after them, Silverpaw would be dead weight, with an emphasis on dead.

Silverpaw and her companions were downwind, so the fox didn't expect to stumble upon three cats. In an instant, Creekspirit were on top of the unsuspecting vixen. She fought back viciously, but as Silverpaw stood in horror the warrior and apprentice duo chased the animal off.

"You're hurt," Silverpaw called breaking through Jaypaw's celebration. "Did it bite you?"

Jaypaw nodded, "It's not deep though, I'll be fine."

"Yes you will be," Creekspirit growled. "After you let Silverpaw treat you. Silverpaw, all this marigold wouldn't be what we need, right?"

Good think he'd pointed it out because Silverpaw hadn't even thought to use the herbs scattered at her paws. Nodding, Silverpaw found some cobwebs to stop the bleeding and made a poultice of marigold to go on them. She worked quickly to stop the bleeding, but Jaypaw was right. The bite wasn't deep, and the scratch Silverpaw found on Creekspirit was even shallower. By the grace of Starclan, they were all okay.

"That should hold up for now," Silverpaw told her defenders inspecting the apprentice's wound one more time. "But I'm sure Echosong will want to check my work when we get back to camp. Let's grab these leaves and go; if one of you get infected we'll certainly need them."

Creekspirit and Jaypaw did as the medicine cat requested, but as they slowly made their way back to camp, Jaypaw spoke, "I really don't think this is deep enough to get infected. I'm such an amazing warrior I'm sure I'll be fine."

* * *

Now I'm sure anyone who is kind enough to read this has read the summary, so I wonder if you really believe the apprentice. Hope you liked it.


	5. Chapter 3 Wildpaw

Anova/Guest: One, thank you for reviewing your effort secured this update. As for my complicated plot you literally don't know the half of it. You have 5 clans each with their own plot, 5 point-of-views with different character relationships, and an overarching plot that unites the five clans and the five cats. It's going to take me forever to right, but if people actually like this that's good for you

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW IT LITERALLY TAKES A SECOND AND MAKES MY SELF ESTEEM EXIST! OH AND THIS WON'T BE UPDATED SATURDAY UNLESS I GET A SINGLE REVIEW.

* * *

Chapter 3

"I swear, Wildpaw lives up to his name," Mintfur complained to Minnowtail unaware that the apprentice stood within earshot. "He refuses to be sensible and use the stepping stones when returning to camp and drops his prey almost every time while he swims."

Wildpaw scowled as he crept closer to hear the rest of the conversation. Sure he'd dropped a fish here and there, but they were long dead by then. It wasn't like they were about to swim away!

"I'm sure he's just eager," Minnowtail advices her mate with a gentle lick. "I know myself what it feels like to know you killed your own littermate even if it was an accident. It's not his fault that his birth killed his sister and Curltail, but I wouldn't be surprised if he's trying to live for three because of it."

_I'm not trying to live for three._ The apprentice mentally whined. _And I don't blame myself for my mother and sister's death; I blame Starclan, not that they're actually real._

"It's not very nice to eavesdrop," Mothwing chastened from behind startling the apprentice. "Even if they're not being very nice by talking about you."

"Let them talk," Wildpaw pouted casting a final glance at the gossiping warriors. "It's not like I care."

Mothwing purred in amusement, "I'm glad you don't care. That means you can devote your mind to more practical issues. Like changing the bedding in my den."

Wildpaw sighed hating this particular apprentice duty. The way that the reeds rubbed against his pelt always bugged him to the point that cleaning the elders' pelts was a more enjoyable task. Still, the apprentice had a feeling it was more Mothwing wanting an excuse to talk to Wildpaw. As far as he knew they were the only two in the clan who didn't believe in Starclan, and that had brought them oddly close, despite their different paths.

Since carrying reeds over the river could be difficult this time of year (the water always seemed to be higher in new-leaf), there was usually some kept in camp. After searching the usual places, however, Wildpaw realized to his dismay that he'd have to go out and collect some. _More work. _He groaned.

Wildpaw knew he should at least tell his mentor where he was going, but the warrior's harsh words still stung. _So what if I get in trouble? _ Wildpaw reasoned. I_ can always lie and say I thought he was on patrol. It's not like I'm going very far from camp and I've been an apprentice for well over a moon now. I'm fully capable. _

After deciding just to go, Wildpaw crept out of the camp and dived in the river. He didn't get why so many cats insisted on using the stepping stones. Even in the middle of leaf-bare he'd only ever felt cool the one time he snuck out of camp with Frostpaw and Squirrelpaw to go for a swim. The water protecting their camp was almost frozen, but Wildpaw had dived in easily, thrilled by the cool water's touch.

_Now where can I find some good bedding?_ The apprentice mused picking his brain. This was something he should know as he'd been told multiple times, but nothing came to mind. Wildpaw wasn't particularly good at the whole listening and learning part of being an apprentice. Usually when he forgot basic things like this he'd ask his sister, Squirrelpaw. Unlike Wildpaw who (though he wouldn't admit it) was falling behind in his training, she was the top of everything. The whole clan seemed to think she'd follow in her great-grandmother, Mistystar,'s paw-steps and end up clan leader. Wildpaw seemed to be the only one who wasn't jealous of the apprentice-probably because the thought of being leader was his worst nightmare.

"HELP!" two high-pitched screams cut through Wildpaw's thoughts like a claw. _That sounds a lot like Diamondkit and Oakkit, but surely they weren't this far from camp._

"Someone help us!"

Apparently they were.

Wildpaw looked around for someone else to act, but quickly realized he was the only one around. Following the kits' squeals, the ginger apprentice found himself standing before two cages a terrified kit in either one. To make the situation worse, a two-leg who must have heard the meows was pounding over. Without thinking (not that Wildpaw ever thought) the apprentice dashed into the two-leg's line of sight to try to free the kits.

The traps were clearly a two-leg creation, and Wildpaw noticed a lever of sorts in the trap. He didn't have a clue what he was doing, but something Diamondkit said about stepping off and it closing must have broken through his scull because Wildpaw quickly formed a plan. Grabbing a stick from nearby he attempted to press the raised area down. After what seemed to be an eternity, Wildpaw noticed the door rising slightly. Pushing his head in, the apprentice opened the cage far enough for Diamondkit to squeeze out. Confident that the kit was safe, he turned to help Oakkit when a sick feeling filled his stomach.

In the time it had taken him to open Diamondkit's cage, the two leg had grabbed Oakkit and was walking away. Diamondkit went to go after her brother, but Wildpaw held her back. "I'm sorry, he's gone."

"We have to save her," the kit squealed breaking Wildpaw's heart. "Please, Wildpaw, save him."

Wildpaw looked desperately between the two kits before dashing off towards the two-leg and Oakkit. Jumping onto the two leg, he felt his claws unsheathe and run down the man's pelt. The two-leg cried out in pain, before using his leg to kick the apprentice away. Wildpaw crawled out of the puddle in which he'd landed, but it was too late. Oakkit was trapped in a monster that was already on the move. Diamondkit ran after her brother, but Wildpaw pinned her down. "I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry, but we need to get back to camp. He's gone."


	6. Chapter 4 Songpaw

Don't forget review that I don't update until I get a review…so please, review.

* * *

Chapter 4

"Songpaw," Littlecloud whispered waking the sleeping apprentice. "It's time for us to go to the Moonpool."

Songpaw stood up shaking the dust from her eyes. She wasn't so sure she wanted to go and be introduced to Starclan as a medicine cat apprentice. _I've been at this for over a moon, but I still don't think I'm ready to meet Starclan. _

"You'll be fine," the elderly medicine cat brightened. "We need to do everything we can to speed up your training. I don't know a single cat my age that hasn't joined the elder's den."

Songpaw snorted at her mentor's words. Sure, he was ancient, but the cat didn't act like it. Songpaw wondered if she'd be able to keep going as many moons as her mentor, but she doubted it. _I'm exhausted after one moon. Without any prey the whole clan is weak and weak cats get sick easily. _

The medicine cat apprentice cast a glance to Ivytail lying asleep on the den floor. "We can wait another moon, if you want to stay with her," Songpaw reminded her mentor. "I already waited once when Spiderkit and Opalkit were born. I don't mind waiting again."

"Your selflessness will be a good thing for our clan," Littlecloud purred. "But tonight it is time for you to meet Starclan. Ivytail will be fine until we get back."

_She does look stable. _The apprentice mused. "Okay. Let's go, we have a long walk."

Together the two medicine cats hurriedly left the camp and walked towards the Moonpool. Littlecloud, being the babbler that he was, went over the ceremony multiple times with the apprentice who only nodded. She felt glad when they finally met up with Jayfeather and Leafpool. "Littlecloud, I'm glad to see you've taken up a new apprentice," Jayfeather acknowledged of the small cat.

_He let the last apprentice, my uncle, die. I should hope he's glad I'm here. _Songpaw realized. She wasn't sure if she believed her mother when Dawnpelt said that that Jayfeather purposely killed Flametail, but Songpaw also wasn't so sure about a cat that wouldn't risk dying in the hope of saving another cat.

"Yes," Littlecloud acknowledge breaking Songpaw from her thoughts. "This is Songpaw."

Leafpool nodded in recall, "You're Dawnpelt's kit, right?" Songpaw nodded hoping the attention would quickly shift from her, and soon enough it did. Together the four cats walked along the lakeshore and Songpaw felt the water tugging on her pelt with each step. _Don't think of that Songpaw. It was just a fluke. _The apprentice desperately wanted to believe the water she'd caused to float out of moss the other day was nothing, but she'd never heard of such a thing happening. Songpaw wasn't ready to think she could do something no other cat could. She was different enough for being a medicine cat; she didn't want her clanmates to distance themselves even more because she was a freak.

After a long walk that caused Songpaw's paws to ache, the four cats met up with the other medicine cats by the glistening Moonpool. Songpaw gaped at the shining stars reflected in the water until she heard Jayfeather's amused chuckle, "It's incredible, isn't it?"

Songpaw turned confused by the blind cat's words. How could he possibly know what the Moonpool looked like? He's blind! _Don't be silly, Songpaw. He probably has just heard tell. You need to keep focus on what's happening here and follow Littlecloud to the water. _

Songpaw's thoughts caused her to look up and see her mentor standing by the water waiting for his apprentice. Cautiously she walked past the other cats and stood by her mentor's side just as he spoke, "Songpaw, is it your wish to enter the mysteries of StarClan as a medicine cat?"

" It is," the small apprentice vowed trying to seem calmer than she actually felt.

"Then come forward." Littlecloud urged. "Warriors of StarClan, I present you with this has chosen the path of a medicine cat. Grant her your wisdom and insight so that she may understand your ways and heal her Clan in accordance with your will."

If one good thing came from Littlecloud's incessant talking it was that Songpaw recognized his words as her cue to touch her nose to the water. Feeling the cool water brush over her pelt, Songpaw felt power course through her body as she fell into a deep dream.

When Songpaw's eyes opened, she was surprised to find herself not surrounded by dead cat's but by an empty forest and Jayfeather. The medicine cat searched the apprentice's eyes and Songpaw realized that here in Starclan Jayfeather could see. "Isn't it amazing?" the medicine cat smirked. "Almost all my life I've had the ability to see inside dreams."

"But this is my dream," Songpaw squeaked. "So how can you see in it? How are you even here in the first place? I'm supposed to be meeting Starclan."

Jayfeather huffed at the name, "Starclan. I'm not sure if they have any answers for you, Songpaw, but I do know they won't give them anyways. Starclan isn't helpful the way living cats are. The way I am. Or should I say, could be."

Songpaw stood shocked at the medicine cat's flagrant insult of their ancestors. She'd always imagined Jayfeather as such a pious cat, but while he clearly believed, he didn't seem to get the concept of Starclan. Not Starclan as Songpaw had been taught at least. "What do you want from me?"

"I can see in dreams," Jayfeather repeated. "But I can see into another cat's mind as well. Not all the time, and it's not specific what I see, but I read you like a book as we walked here. I'm sorry to hear prey isn't running well in your clan. Why doesn't Rowanstar ask for help?"

Because the Shadowclan leader didn't care about Bramblestar's new addition to the warrior code. "He doesn't think we need it. Not yet."

"But you know that you do," Jayfeather spoke causing Songpaw to feel a shiver of cold down her spine. Apparently, the medicine cat actually could read her mind. "It's not just the lack of prey I saw in your head. It was your thoughts on the lake." _No. He couldn't possibly know about…_ "How did you pull the water from the moss? Was it a thought? A flick of your tail?"

Songpaw considered lying, but she just sighed, "I moved my tail and then it just happened. I'm not even sure what did happen."

"You controlled the element of water," Jayfeather answered with a nod. "And no, it's not something most cats can do, but then again most cat's cannot read minds either."

Songpaw shivered despite the warm temperature, "So I'm special. You're saying I'm special."

"Every cat is special, you Songpaw are extraordinary. And you're not alone."

Not alone? Did Jayfeather mean that other cats could control water as well? Could he?

"There is a cat in my clan," the medicine cat explained. "Her name is Ruepaw and you two couldn't be more different, but in one way she's like you. It's best for her to explain it to you really." Jayfeather paused as he tried to find words but ended up deciding against it. "On the night of the full moon you need to make sure you're at the gathering. There you will find Ruepaw and she can explain to you everything she's learned the past moon about her gifts, your gifts. Hopefully then you'll better understand what you can do, and why you can."

Songpaw wanted to say she already knew why, but figured Jayfeather wouldn't consider 'because Starclan willed it' an acceptable response.

"No I won't," the cat interrupted having read Songpaw's mind. "Because there are forces greater than Starclan. It's these forces that gave me, Lionblaze, and Dovewing our powers and I fear it's them who gave it to you and Ruepaw."

So Jayfeather wasn't alone with his abilities, "Jayfeather. Do you think it's just Ruepaw and us who can do things others can't?"

"There are four elements and four clans," Jayfeather reminded the apprentice. "No, Songpaw, I don't think you're alone. The difficulty will be finding the other two apprentices before it's too late. Once again, I fear clan boundaries will be the end of the warrior code."


	7. Chapter 5 Fawnpaw

FYI, I will be updating the allegiances later as well and from now on will update the allegiances every rotation between the 5 cats. Also, good news! I've dropped a story so now I'm yours Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday as long as the last chapter got a review and I have time to write! So, review!

* * *

Chapter 5

Fawnpaw padded into camp a rabbit dangling from his teeth. Crowfeather, who'd run ahead, motioned with his tale up to where Onestar was addressing the clan. "Fellow Winclan. In all my moons never before have I had to make such a hard decision." _Hard decision? _the apprentice wondered. _I didn't even realize there was any decision to be made; besides who was coming to the gathering tonight. Onestar couldn't possibly be talking about that, right?_

"Our clan is smaller than ever," Onestar continued. "Yet once again it's new-leaf and there are no kits in the nursery. "Krestrelflight doesn't predict many kits from Larkwing and with only two apprentices our clan's future seems dark. It's with that in mind that I've decided to relieve Heathertail, Sedgewhisker, and Featherhair of their warrior duties so they can focus on their duties as queens. Our clan needs kits, and it's their duty to provide it."

"You can't do this!"Sedgewhisker cried the tabby's fur sticking up in anger. "No leader can just tell a cat to have kits."

There wasn't an ounce of regret in Onestar's eyes when he replied, "The word of a clan leader is law. I can do as I wish."

Fawnpaw saw the anger in Heathertail's pelt when she cried out amid the silent toms, "I don't even have a mate! What do you expect me to do, make kits appear?"

"There are plenty of suitable father's in clan," Onestar hissed clearly not having expected anyone to question him. (Fawnpaw thought him stupid for that. Of course the new-found queens would have issues.) "This matter is not up for debate. Any of our queens who are not due within the next moon will be seen as clan traitors and will have no place in Windclan. That is final."

The clan meeting broke apart leaving the queens howling and all the toms moving away heads down. Crowfeather and Krestrelflight, who apparently had no idea what their leader was up to, dashed off after Onestar leaving Fawnpaw's pelt bristling in the wind. His sister, Mosspaw, padded over looking worried. "Is this what I have to look forward to? A tyrannical leader who makes me have kits?"

"Hush," Fawnpaw warned leading her into the apprentice den they shared. "Keep talking like that and you won't be able to go to the gathering."

"The gathering!" Mosspaw cried in anguish. "How can you think of the gathering now? Onestar is out of his mind!"

Fawnpaw only shook his head, "Of course Onestar's gone mad, but we do need kits and this is his way of getting that. It will all blow over soon. Our clan will grow until there are more apprentices then mentors and Onestar won't ever try something like this again. You'll be fine."

Mosspaw's pelt settled as she realized that her brother was probably right, but the cat still seemed indignant, "It's still wrong what he's doing. No cat should have that right."

"But he does, and you'll keep quiet about it if we go to the gathering tonight," Fawnpaw warned. Sure, he knew his clan leader had lost it, but letting the other clans know would only lead to destruction.

As it happened, however, Mosspaw didn't get to go to the gathering. Crowfeather made sure only the toms with enough sense to keep their mouths shut got invited. It seemed the deputy's thoughts coincided with his apprentice; the clan needed to continue to seem strong no matter what.

"I don't need to remind you that our new clan rule is our business alone," Crowfeather whispered into Fawnpaw's ear before they entered the clearing. "Friends in other clans only lead to trouble."

Fawnpaw didn't know why, but he got the feeling Crowfeather was looking past him towards the Thunderclan medicine cat as he spoke.

"I have nothing to say to any of the other apprentices," Fawnpaw vowed looking over to the assembled clumps. Crowfeather nodded and went to join the other deputies leaving Fawnpaw to sit on the fringes and study the other cats. One apprentice in particular, a black she-cat with a strong Shadowclan sent, caught Fawnpaw's eye in particular as she dashed about the apprentices looking for someone. She saw Fawnpaw and came running over sounding out of breath, "You're not Ruepaw, right?"

Fawnpaw remembered hearing about a Thunderclan apprentice with that same name, "Do I smell Thunderclan to you?"

"You don't have to bit my head off," she sighed backing away to go look for this Ruepaw. Curious what a Shadowclan cat wanted with a Thunderclan apprentice, and having nothing better to do while they waited for Riverclan, Fawnpaw decided to follow. Weaving in and out of cats, the ginger apprentice finally saw the apprentice hiding in the trees with Lionblaze, Dovewing, and Jayfeather of Thunderclan. _Now I'm even more confused because that cat sure smelt Shadowclan, so what is she doing talking to some of Thunderclan's most influential? _

"Squirrelflight wouldn't let Ruepaw come. We decided it was best not to explain that the landslide she got caught in was of her own making," Lionblaze whispered much to Fawnpaw's confusion.

The apprentice nodded, "So her element is earth then. For Starclan's sake Jayfeather, you didn't have to be so dramatic about it!"

"You'll learn Songpaw," Dovewing teased. "That Jayfeather is not capable of being less mysterious. I think it's a medicine cat thing."

"I'm a medicine cat!" the apprentice, Songpaw, complained. "So I'm water, and Ruepaw's earth. Who is fire and air?"

_Fire and air what? _Fawnpaw wondered. _Are these cats so mouse-brained they think you can actually control the elements?_

"I've been trying to think about what you and Ruepaw have in common," Jayfeather explained. "And I think I have a theory. You were born around the time of the great storm, right? 8 moons ago?"

"Yeah, two sunrises after. Do you think all four of us were born around the same time?"

Dovewing shook her head, "No, I think he thinks all four of you were born at exactly the same time. I remember the gathering after Ruepaw was born; all clans had new kits. I didn't think much of it, but all those new kits and right before leaf-bare? It should have been a warning sign."

"So I just need to find the other two apprentices who share my birthday," Songpaw nodded seeming undaunted to Fawnpaw. (He wouldn't want her insane task.)

But maybe that was because he knew who was born on that day, in Windclan at least. He and Mosspaw.

And if these cats weren't mad, which Fawnpaw had yet to decide upon, then that meant either he or his sister could control one of the elements. _Well I'd know if I could, so it must be Mosspaw._

Mosspaw, who sat back at camp fretting about kits, was going to save his clan; Fawnpaw just knew it.


	8. Updated Allegiances

**Updated 9/9/14**

**Skyclan**:

Leader: Leafstar

Apprentice: Tigerpaw

Deputy: Cherrytail is a tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with green eyes and hard gray paw pads.

medicine cat :Echosong-a small, silver-gray tabby she-cat with tiny, dark gray paws, deep, green eyes, a white chest,a fluffy tail, and soft fur.

Frecklewish (Daylight only)-a leggy,mottled light brown tabby she-cat with spotted legs.

Apprentice: Silverpaw- a tiny silver-white kit with blue eyes

Warriors

Billystorm-a ginger-and-white tom with leaf-green eyes and strong jaws.

Apprentice: Frostpaw

Cloudhair-a gray tom with a paler muzzle and underside

Plumwillow - a dark gray she-cat

Patchfoot- a black-and-white tom with green eyes

Nettlesplash - a pale brown tom.

Mintfur-a short-legged, gray tabby she-cat.

Apprentice:Dustpaw

Honeyfur- a light-colored she-cat.

Sagewhisker-a small, pale gray tabby tom

Snookthorn- a black-and-white tom

Sparrowpelt- a dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes.

Starwing- light gray large tom

Apprentice: Seedpaw

Oakflower-brown light she cat

Apprentice: Eclipsepaw

Morningice- white tom with green eyes

Apprentice: Petalpaw

Creekspirit: silver-blue tom with blue eyes

Apprentice: Jaypaw

Heathertail: tabby she-cat with green eyes

Dewdrop:Silver-blue tom with hazel eyes

Daylight warrior/ apprentices:

Ebonyclaw: a long-legged, strikingly black she-cat with a collar that she tucks moss beneath

Tallpaw : Long legged brown tom

Mentor:Sparrowpelt

Whisperheart: dappled ginger she-cat

Queens:

Elders:

Waspwhisker-a gray-and-white tom with a scar that stretches from under his belly almost to his tail.

Petalnose-a very pale gray, almost white, she-cat with blue eyes, and long claws

Fallowfern-a pale brown she-cat with blue eyes.

Apprentices:

Eclipsepaw: black tom

Mentor Oakflower

Frostpaw white tom

Mentor: Billystorm

Dustpaw: Gray she-kit

Mentor: Mintfur

Seedpaw: Strong brown tom with gray eyes

Mentor:Starwing

Jaypaw: Gray kit with green eyes

Mentor: Creekspirit

Petalpaw:Dappled brown she-kit with yellow eyes

Mentor: Morningice

Tigerpaw: black and white stripped tom

Mentor: Leafstar

* * *

**Thunderclan**:

Leader: Bramblestar-Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Squirrelflight: small, light-framed, flame-colored dark ginger she-cat with brilliant, forest green eyes, one white paw, short legs, a torn ear tip, sturdy muscles, glossy fur, and a long, squirrel-like, bushy tail.

medicine cat: Jayfeather-gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Leafpool: a small,slender, lithe, pale, brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, a soft muzzle,a white chest, and white paws.

Warriors:

Birchfall- a light brown tabby tom with amber eyes and glossy fur

Whitewing- a snowy white she-cat with green eyes,soft fur,and broad shoulders.

Berrynose- a large, sturdy cream-colored tom with a stump for a tail,and one ear that is torn at the tip

Cinderheart- a slender, dappled,gray tabby she-cat with round,blue eyes, and a long, sleek,bushy tail.

Ivypool- a small, muscular, silver-and-white tabby she-cat with white paws, a white belly and face, a striped, silver tail, a soft muzzle, sliced ears,and dark blue eyes

Lionblaze- a broad shouldered, golden-browntabby tom with sun-colored,amber eyes, a nicked ear, and wide, pale pawswith fur that bunches at the claws

Poppyfrost- a slender, dappled,pale tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Blosssomfall- a tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with petal-shaped white patches

Bumblestripe- a well-muscled,bulky,thick-furred,very pale gray tom with black stripes like a bumblebee's,and a torn ear

Cherryfall- a small, fluffy ginger she-cat[ with amber eyes.

Amberflame- a pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Lilyheart- a small dark tabby she-cat with white patches.

Stormcloud- a gray tabby tom

Ferndust - a light brown tabby tom with green eyes

Hollyheart- a black she-cat with green eyes

Sorrelpelt-a dappled she-cat with a flame colored pelt and brown eyes

Apprentices:

Goldenpaw:large gold she-cat with brown eyes

Mentor Bumblestripe

Swanpaw:a she-cat with long white fur and green eyes

Mentor Cloudtail

Ruepaw:a she-cat with red fur with darker auburn patches in the shape of flowers. Her eyes are green.

Mentor: Dovewing

Mintpaw:a silver tabby she-cat with mint-green eyes.

Mentor: Cinderheart

Firepaw:a tom with a flame-colored pelt and brown eyes.

Mentor: Amberflame

Queens:

Dovewing- a fluffy,gray she-cat with brilliant, blue eyes Mother to Moonkit and Flamekit

Daisy- a long-furred, creamy brown she-cat with a broad back, a fluffy tail, pale, ice-blue eyes, and a scar on her muzzle

Kits:

Moonkit: White and gray stripped she-kit

Flamekit: ginger tom with green eyes.

Elders:

Graystripe- a shaggy, big, sturdy, muscular, bulky, long-haired, solid dark gray tom with a broad face, a wide, furry head, thick, sleek, sturdy, broad, furry, muscular shoulders, strong jaws, a soft muzzle, a stripe of darker gray fur

Sandstorm- a slender, sleek, pale ginger she-cat with barely visible stripes of darker fur, soft fur, sharp white teeth, and large, brilliant, pale, leaf- green eyes

Millie- a light, small, striped, silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes, short fur, and a torn ear

Cloudtail- a fluffy, snowy-white tom with thick, long fur, and round blue eyes.

Brightheart- a white she-cat with ginger patches along her back, a ginger tail, blue eyes, and thick, soft fur

* * *

**Shadowclan:**

Leader:Rowanstar- a lithe dark ginger tom with green eyes

Deputy: Crowfrost- a black-and-white tom

Medicine cat: Littlecloud- a very small, brown tabby tom with light blue eyes and a brown nose

Apprentice: Songpaw-a black fured tom with blue eyes

Warriors:

Tigerheart:a sleek, thick-furred, dark brown tiger-striped tabby tom with a torn ear, broad shoulders, a long tail, a powerful frame, and dark amber eyes.

Tawnypelt- a lean, slender, mottled, pale tortoiseshell she-cat with round green eyes, well-muscled shoulders, and long, hooked claws

Owlclaw- a light brown tabby tom

Scorchfur- a dark gray tom with a torn ea

Ferretclaw- black-and-gray tom

Spiketail- a dark brown tom

Pinenose- a black she-cat

Pouncetail- brown tabby tom

Snowbird- a sleek, lithe, well-muscled, pure white she-cat with green eyes

Dawnpelt- a cream-furred she-cat

Stoatfur- a skinny ginger tom

Queens:

Pinenose- a black she-cat

Elders:

Ratscar- a scarred, skinny, dark brown tom with yellow teeth, a long scar across his back, and a torn ear

Smokefoot- a black tom with sharp claws and a ragged pelt

Ivytail- a long furred, wiry, black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

Whitewater- a long-furred white she-cat with one blind eye

* * *

**Windclan**:

Leader: Onestar- a small, lithe, lean, mottled light brown tabby tom with amber eyes and a scar behind one ear

Deputy: Crowfeather- a small, lean, sleek, smoky-gray, almost black tom with blue eyes, a small, neat head, and lean, long limbs

Medicine cat: Kestrelflight- a mottled, brownish-gray tom with little white splotches like kestrel feathers

warriors:

hootowl- a dark gray tom

gorsetail- a tawny tom

weaselfur- a lithe ginger tom with white paws

leaftail- a dark tabby tom with amber eye

emberfoot- a gray tom with two darker gray paws

Breezepelt- a lean black tom with amber eyes and thorn-sharp claws

Crouchfoot- a ginger tom

Apprentices:

Fawnpaw- a soft, ginger tom with green eyes

Mentor: Crowfeather

Mosspaw:a she-cat with long white fur and yellow eyes

Mentor: Leaftail

Queens:

Larkwing- a pale brown tabby she-cat

Featherhair- a gray tabby she-cat (forced by Onestar)

Heathertail- a lithe, light brown tabby she-cat with smoky, heather-blue eyes and soft, thick fur (forced by Onestar)

Sedgewhisker- a light brown tabby she-cat (forced by Onestar)

Furzepelt- a gray-and-white she-cat (forced by Onestar)

* * *

**Riverclan**:

Leader:

Mistystar-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy:

Reedwhisker-black tom  
Apprentice, Lizardpaw

Medicine Cat:

Mothwing-dappled golden she-cat  
Willowshine-gray tabby she-cat

Warriors:

Mintfur-light gray tabby tom

Minnowtail-dark gray she-cat

Mallownose-light brown tabby tom  
Apprentice, Havenpaw

Grasspelt-light brown tom

Duskfur-brown tabby she-cat

Mosspelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes  
Apprentice, Perchpaw

Shimmerpelt-silver she-cat

Lakeheart-gray tabby she-cat

Heronwing-dark gray-and-black tom

Lizarddust-light brown tom

Havenear-black-and-white she-cat

Perchember-gray-and-white she-cat

Icewing-white she-cat with blue eyes

Petalfur-gray-and-white she-cat

Apprentices:

Frostpaw: a tom with fluffy ginger fur and dark yellow eyes

Mentor:Icewing

Wildpaw: a tom with thick ginger fur and teal eyes

Mentor: Mintfur

squirrelpaw- a she cat with soft brown fur and yellow eyes

Mentor: Lizarddust

Queens:

Havenpaw-black-and-white she-cat mother to Diamondkit

Kits:

Diamondkit- a she-cat with silver fur and brown eyes.

Elders:

Pouncetail-ginger-and-white tom  
Pebblefoot-mottled gray tom


	9. Chapter 6 Ruepaw

Thank you to all who've reviewed. Don't forget I won't update until someone does! Oh, and do you ever write those chapters that just don't seem to want to end? Well this is one of them so sorry for the bad ending.

* * *

Chapter 6

Ruepaw paced back and forth until Ivypool, who'd been on guard, finally stopped the apprentice, "The entire point of you not joining your littermates at the gathering was that you need rest."

"I don't need rest," the apprentice protested for what felt like the thousandth time. "Really, I'm fine. Jayfeather said I was fine. Leafpool said I was fine. Everyone can see that I'm fine, but Squirrelflight wouldn't let me go to the Gathering!" _And I really needed to be at the gathering so I could talk to Songpaw. I bet there are tons of cats suspicious now about why Thunderclan warriors would talk to a Shadowclan apprentice. _

Ivypool didn't know the apprentice's reasons, however. "Squirrelflight might be your mother, but she's also your deputy. You have to listen to what she says even when you don't like it."

_Why do I need to listen to her when she knows nothing, can do nothing? I'm the one who kept the rain from washing out all the dens last moon by solidifying the ground. I'm the one who catches all the prey by trapping it in the earth. _"I just wanted to go to the Gathering."

Ivypool only shook her head, "I was as anxious as you when I was an apprentice, but you can't go to every Gathering. Someone has to stay in camp to make sure nothing goes wrong."

"But why does that someone have to be me?" the apprentice huffed sitting down hard on her haunches.

Ivypool chuckled, before looking to the stars. "Dovewing tells me everything you know," the warrior purred. "There was a time when it wasn't like that, and that truly was a dark time, but now she tells me everything. I know about your abilities."

"So much for just keeping this between us," Ruepaw scoffed thinking back to her mentor's words. "Next thing you're going to tell me the whole clan knows."

Ivypool shook her head, "No. The clan doesn't know; that's the point. I know, Dovewing knows, Lionblaze knows, and Jayfeather knows….not even your parents know their clan is filled with gifted cats."

Ruepaw looked expectantly over towards the warrior unsure where this was supposed to go. Did she just want to get the info off her chest or….

"I never see you share tongues," Ivypool explained a look of confusion lining her face. "Not with your littermates, not with anyone. Do you have any friends in the clan?"

Ruepaw knew she was related to over half the clan, but when she stopped to think about it no, she really didn't have any friends. She was either hunting, or patrolling, or working on her powers; the apprentice never had time to just sit down and share tongues.

"Every cat needs friends, Ruepaw," Ivypool fondly reminded her kin. "Why don't you try to make some?"

_Because my littermates are annoying and only ever want to talk about who's whose mate and who caught a bigger bird…and all the warriors won't talk to me because I'm an apprentice._

"You're not a normal cat, Ruepaw," Ivypool reminded liking the apprentice's forehead. "And I don't mean because of your gift. You don't think like a cat, you think like a leader. Maybe someday that will be your fate, but for now let yourself be an apprentice."

As the wise warrior walked away, Ruepaw was left to ponder her words. No matter how hard she tried, the cat couldn't imagine her joining in the mundane conversations around her; not when some unforeseen danger lurked around every corner.

_I can't just sit here and wait for everyone to get back. Moonhigh hunting is the best time for me. _The cat decided. Knowing Ivypool wouldn't approve, Ruepaw snuck out through dirt place into the dark forest.

Shadows danced across the ground, but Ruepaw focused her extra sense and felt each vibration in the ground. She easily caught a vole and a mouse before realizing her feet had taken her towards the tunnels by Windclan. The nearest entrance had been blocked since Hollyleaf went inside, but Ruepaw realized it was just covered by earth. It took a bit more effort than normal, but the cat cleared out the rocks and became the first cat inside in a long, long time.

Ruepaw followed the tunnels unafraid of getting lost. The deeper in she went the less her steps vibrated, so the cat could easily navigate. She didn't know where she was going, or if she was going anywhere at all, until she heard the sound of crying.

"Help, is someone there?"

Ruepaw dashed into a cavern to discover a very pregnant queen lying on her side breathing heavily. The cat stunk of Windclan, but it was the smell of blood that stirred the apprentice into panic. "I was just out for a walk when I got lost….I think my kits are coming."

The apprentice didn't know what to do, but she figured the queen was right and moved in closer, "I'm Ruepaw, of Thunderclan. What is it I can do?"

"Larkwing," the queen huffed. "See if you can find some moss and get me water." Ruepaw nodded and dashed to where she'd felt the brush of moss before easily dipping it into a pool in the center of the cave. Larkwing drank easily, but her breathing remained interrupted by spasms of pain. "You're going to have to help me deliver them."

"Me! But I'm not a medicine cat!" Ruepaw protested in panic. She was about as far from a medicine cat as any cat could possibly be!

Larkwing growled, "Well all the medicine cats are at the gathering and I, and my kits, will be dead before you go there and come back!"

As terrified as she was, Ruepaw nodded. She vaguely remembered when Dovewing gave birth and hoped she'd be a help. "Okay, so whenever you feel a spasm you have to push," Ruepaw advised praying to Starclan she was right. Just then, Larkwing yowled in agony and Ruepaw saw the tiniest white head peaking out. "The first one is almost out. Just one more push!"

Larkwing growled in agony, but she did as the apprentice advised. A tiny white kit tumbled out its brown tail flopping to the ground. Ruepaw noticed the kit was wet, so she went about licking it in an attempt to get it to dry. As she did so, Larkwing continued to spasm until another, darker kit came out. Almost instantly the queens breathing relaxed. Ruepaw went to sigh in relief when she realized just how much the breathing had subsided, "Larkwing, Larkwing stay with me."

"It's better this way," the queen coughed causing Ruepaw to realize she was soaked in blood. "Now I won't have to see the suffering Onestar is inflicting on our clan."

Ruepaw wanted to cry out for the queen to explain, not to die, but it was too late. A final ragged breath and everything stopped. The two little kits squirmed and tried to feed on their dead mother's milk as Ruepaw sat in horror. _I just watched a cat die. Larkwing just died because I couldn't help her. And now I'm in these tunnels with two tiny Windclan kits and…_

Ruepaw had no idea what she was supposed to do, but she knew these were Windclan kits and she had to get them to Windclan. _I'm too small to carry them both, but maybe I can make a rock sled and pull them along. _Ruepaw had done it once before, so she positioned the kittens carefully before surrounding them with rock wall. Digging her claws into the ground, Ruepaw pushed the rock up from the tunnel floor moving it. Tail-length by tail-length Ruepaw moved the meowing kits through the silent night never stopping except to make sure the kits were both warm enough. Just as the sun began to rise Ruepaw caught sight of what had to be the Windclan camp. Just as she did, the cat who was on guard, a lean black tom, caught sight of her. "Halt!"

"Please, listen to me," Ruepaw begged as the vicious cat approached. "I didn't know what else to do."

The tom looked between the kits and the blood-stained apprentice fear dawning in his eyes, "Larkwing…"

"She's dead," Ruepaw whispered bowing her head. "I found her in the tunnels kitting…I tried to save her but it was too late. There was so much blood…"

"We feared the worst when she didn't come back last night, as close to kitting as she was she should never have left," the warrior sadly sighed before picking up the brown tom kit. Following his lead, Ruepaw picked up the little white she-cat and followed him into the camp trying to ignore the furious glares.

"What is this," the cat Ruepaw knew to be Crowfeather growled. "Who is this cat and whose kits are these."

Trying not to look either proud or scared, Ruepaw spoke, "My names Ruepaw…I'm from Thunderclan. I was in the tunnels last night when I heard crying… Larkwing was in the middle of kitting and I tried to help her… she didn't make it."

Only Crowfeather's eyes showed the pain in his clan mate's yowls. "Gorsetail, Weaselfur, Hootowl- go to the tunnels and see if you can find Larkwing's body."

"She was in this cavern with this pool in the middle," Ruepaw whispered causing one of the she-cat's eyes to go wide.

"I know exactly what she's talking about Crowfeather," the warrior explained. "I can show them."

Crowfeather, for reasons unknown to Ruepaw, looked at the she-cat with a mix of pity and distrust, "Very well Heathertail; you can go."

As the four warriors left, a patrol returned headed by none other than Onestar himself, "What's this, Crowfeather? What's going on?"

Ruepaw went to explain herself, again, but the Windclan deputy flicked his tail to quite her, "This Thunderclan apprentice found Larkwing in the tunnels. She helped deliver the kits but Larkwing died."

"How do we know she didn't just kill Larkwing?" Onestar growled his eyes slit.

_Maybe Larkwing was right. Something is off about Onestar. _"I didn't…you can check her body when you find it… I tried to help her but I didn't know how."

"If it means anything, I believe her," Crowfeather nodded his head bowed.

Onestar looked suspiciously between his deputy and Ruepaw before nodding, "Very well then. We will keep her here until the body is found and examined."

What? "You can't hold me here!" Ruepaw protested unable to silence herself. "It's not right. I did the best I could; I didn't break any rules."

"Silence!" Onestar growled. "I said you will remain here!"

The leader disappeared into his den leaving a terrified Ruepaw standing next to the meowing kits, "Don't you have any other queens who can nurse them?"

Crowfeather shook his head sadly, "No. I'm unsure what we're supposed to do." Ruepaw looked down at the terrified kits and shuttered. How would they survive without milk? "Fawnpaw," Crowfeather called out causing a ginger tom to step from the crowd. "Take Ruepaw to a stream so she can wash the blood from her fur. Then bring her back here and get her something to eat."

"This way, Ruepaw," the apprentice murmured causing a chill to creep down her back. "I'll show you where the water is."


	10. Chapter 7 Fawnpaw

I'm so confused today. I went to write Silverpaw's chapter despite doing so making no sense. Actually, I'm not going to be picky about the POV. I'll try to do all five but looking at the plot that ain't always gonna work.

Anyway, don't forget to review if you want me to update!

* * *

Chapter 6

Fawnpaw listened to the apprentice's steps as he silently lead the way from camp. She seemed as if she was debating running, but the apprentice didn't make a move. _She probably figures I'm Windclan and could outrun her any day; she'd be right._

Once they were far enough away from camp that Fawnpaw didn't have to worry about prying ears, he slowed down his pace walking side-by-side with the odd-patterned cat. "The way you walk, it's almost like you're afraid the ground's going to cave in on you. Does that happen a lot in Thunderclan, or only to you?"

"Don't expect me to give away clan secrets," Ruepaw hissed fur bristling. "Especially not when you're holding me prisoner! I saved two of your kits lives!"

Fawnpaw rolled his eyes; she-cats always had to be so dramatic. "We're just waiting to bring Larkwing's body home and make sure everything is as you say. If it matters, I don't think you killed Larkwing."

The apprentice's fur lay flatter, and Fawnpaw took that as an opportunity to continue, "What reason would you have? It's not like you wanted her kits; you brought them here. As far as I know, Larkwing didn't have any ties with Thunderclan, so there is no reason for you to want to bury her alive."

Ruepaw's fur pricked right back up, "What did you just say?"

"I said bury alive. You could do that, couldn't you?" Fawnpaw purred glad to have the upper hand. "I know what you are; what you can do. Songpaw found me before she realized you weren't at the Gathering tonight…and I'd say I learned a few interesting things."

Ruepaw shivered, and Fawnpaw doubted it was the brisk wind causing it. "I don't plan on telling anyone if that's what you're worried about. We have enough problems right now without worrying about the other clans having cats with magical powers."

The two apprentices had reached a stream, but Ruepaw didn't go to rid herself of the dead-queen's blood. "It's not just the other clans though. There is one in every clan."

"Not Windclan," Fawnpaw stated despite being unsure whether or not it was true. "You have some theory about the birthday, right? Well Mosspaw and I are a whole two moons older than you; we're going to be warriors before you're done playing with your rocks."

If someone had asked Fawnpaw why he lied, he wouldn't have had an answer. Maybe it was the malicious side to him, but Fawnpaw wanted to see Ruepaw bristle. And bristle she did. "You must be wrong."

"I'm not," Fawnpaw lied pointing his tail to remind her why they were there. "So either it has nothing to do with age or there is no special cat in Windclan. What does it matter anyway? Why would we even want a special cat? Seems to me like cats like you just cause trouble for their clan. I'm assuming your powers helped you find Larkwing?" The apprentice didn't even need to get her nod out before Fawnpaw continued, "And because of your 'gift' your clan will now have to come rescue you from the evil Windclan."

Ruepaw tried to look intimidating, but her sopping wet fur didn't help the situation. "And if I didn't have my gift two kits would be dead right now! It's a gift to all clans what I can do, what someone in your clan can do!"

_What Mosspaw can do. _"Cats die all the time, Ruepaw. Why would Starclan give you a power to stop that?"

Just as he planned, angering the worried and sleep-deprived apprentice did the trick, "My power doesn't come from Starclan! It comes from something even more powerful! I can do more than hear the earth and save some kits lives; I can save all the clans."

"Save the clans from what?" Fawnpaw pressed moving his face close to the rival apprentice. Ruepaw faltered, telling Fawnpaw she didn't know, but he had an idea.

_If the other clans are anything like mine, the only thing they need saving from is themselves._

"Let's get back to camp, freak," Fawnpaw hissed deciding enough information was enough. "They're probably back with Larkwing by now. Hopefully there is still enough milk in her dead body for the kits not to starve."

As the two apprentices stepped into camp, Fawnpaw noticed everyone gathered around what must have been Larkwing. Cloudtail relieved his apprentice of guard-duty, so the ginger apprentice stepped closer to get a better look.

The pale tabby's fur glistened in the rising dawn rays. She looked peaceful with the two kits suckling on her the least bit unnerved by the fading warmth of their mother. _By the time their eyes open she'll be worm meat, but maybe they'll remember this moment. Every cat deserves some time with his or her own mother, but we don't all get it._

Fawnpaw paid his respects, and was about to crash in the apprentice den when he heard Ruepaw's yowl, "What do you mean I can't leave! Kestrelflight said himself that she died kitting! You have no right to keep me here!"

The ginger apprentice was neither surprised by his leaders decision or the fact that Crowfeather sent Ruepaw into his den only a few moments later. "Every cat knows she's not allowed to leave," his mentor whispered. "But I'm putting you in charge of her. There is enough dissent with Onestar's new rule…we don't need any more problems. He should just let her go."

"But he won't," Fawnpaw muttered knowing it was true. "What of the kits?"

Crowfeather only shook his head, "We sent a patrol to Riverclan to see if they had a queen that could nurse them. I'm not sure Onestar would let them go though."

"Onestar is desperate enough for warriors he might just kidnap the queen and bring her here," Fawnpaw muttered looking over to where Ruepaw was straining her ears to hear the conversation while pretending to sleep.

Crowfeather too noticed Ruepaw's motives, "Just keep her here, but make sure she's fed. She's Bramblestar's daughter; he'll be furious enough as it is when he finds out where she is."

"It's not Bramblestar you have to be worried about," Ruepaw hissed giving up the act. "It's your son, the greatest fighter ever, who's going to come in here and tear your ears off over this."

Fawnpaw didn't understand what she meant, but Crowfeather obviously did. Still, he ignored the apprentice and left the two alone, "What did you mean Crowfeather's son? Why would Breezepelt fight us?"

Ruepaw seemed to find his ignorance amusing, "You don't know? Guess it's not something they talk about much. Crowfeather is the father of Lionblaze and Jayfeather of Thunderclan; their mother is Leafpool."

_No wonder he hates inter-clan relations so much. _Fawnpaw realized. _He ran off with a medicine cat and now has kin in a different clan. Kin who could very well be the next leader of that clan. _

_ Now I see why it's so much better just to look out for yourself. _


	11. Chapter 11 Silverpaw

Okay, I lied. I will update without a review…it just might take two months and new books to motivate me. Please, if you like this story, just review!

* * *

Chapter 8

"Half our clan is dead, Leafstar," Billystorm called from where he sat across from Silverpaw. "And Sagewhisper and Fallowfern are locked up and on their way out."

"Don't forget the cats who've left," Snookthorn growled. "They're the ones who had the right idea. We're dying!"

Silverpaw couldn't help but agree. She'd seen her littermates die, her clan mates die, her parents die, all while those who tried to help fell as well. Silverpaw was surprised she was still alive, especially after Echosong had admitted the last night she was infected and would be quarantining herself soon. _Then I'll be the only medicine cat we have, and I'm only 2 moons into my training. This is a disaster._

"Everyone calm down," Leafstar yowled glaring at each of her cats. "There are 17 of us left, and 17 of us will survive! We just have to stick together!"

"It seems every cat who remains is condemning themselves to death as well," Snookthorn yellowed and Silverpaw was unsurprised by the level of agreement he received. "We joined this clan because we thought it would keep us safe, but it's not!"

Leafstar was smart enough to let all the angry words fly before speaking, "Then what do you suppose Snookthorn, do we abandon our settlement return to our lives as roughs and kittypets?"

"It's better than dying out here," he growled and Silverpaw realized he'd be the next to leave, and he probably wouldn't be going alone.

"We are clan cats," Silverpaw reminded them surprised by her own courage. "For many of us this is the only home we've ever known and we will live here our deaths."

"Brave words," Leafstar commended the apprentice. "But I fear you're wrong." Silverpaw was stunned. How could Leafstar just give up like that? "I have spoken to our ancestors. Cloudstar brought our clan out of the forest when there was no home for us there. Now I believe we must return to the forest and make ourselves a home. The other clans surely will accept us. We will leave tomorrow at sunrise after Echosong and Silverpaw make sure no cat coming is affected with this mad disease. Let it be known that no cat must come with us, but that any cat is welcome. We will not be returning to this cursed place, but we will find a new home, a better home, amongst the other clans."

Silverpaw was both shocked and relieved. For weeks she'd been dreaming of leaving and finding the other clans, and apparently Leafstar had finally heeded her advice.

Every cat had something to say, but no cat protested. Everyone knew that this place only held terror after terror. "Well I'm not going Snookthorn declared. And any cat is welcome to come with me to twoleg place."

"I'll come," Tallpaw called much to Silverpaw's horror. How could more of her kin just leave her like that? Jaypaw, Frostpaw, and Dustpaw were the first three to fall to this mad disease, how could any more of those she cared about just leave.

"Very well then," Leafstar conceded looking sad. "You're free to go. Let all cats who intend on coming line up in front of Echosong and Silverpaw to be checked over, then get some sleep, we have a long journey ahead of us."

It seemed that Silverpaw's head had just touched the moss when she was awoken. "Come," Echosong told her. "The others are leaving."

"And you're sure you can't come," Silverpaw pleaded. She knew why her mentor had to stay, but that didn't make her like it. "Maybe you're just like me. Everyone thought I was sick but it was just white cough."

Echosong shook her head, "I cannot take the chance of infecting any more of my clan mates. I'm sorry Silverpaw, the clan must rely on you now."

"But what if I don't know what to do," the young apprentice pleaded. "There's been so little time for you to teach me."

Echosong nodded in agreement, "That's true, but you've learned fast. Plus, when you get to the forest the other medicine cats will surely help you learn about the herbs that grow there, you will be fine."

"I'm going to miss you," Silverpaw sniffled. "I'm going to miss you very much."

"I know, now go, your clan needs you."

With one final look at her mentor Silverpaw set off after the weary party. "I know you're all afraid," Leafstar admitted. "And that is what will keep you alive as we make this journey. By the time the moon is full again we will be in our new home, and all will be well."

Silverpaw felt as if that was a lie, but she cheered in agreement. "_The clans had to move on, just as you do now." _Skywatcher had told her in a dream. But what did that mean? Surely the clans hadn't left the forest! But if they had... "_I will speak to you again in the land where the lake shimmers with the starry pelts of cats. Until then you will be on your own."_

Silverpaw looked around her clanmates, and realized what Skywatcher had meant. Even amid them all Silverpaw was alone, the sole medicine cat, and the only one who knew Starclan wouldn't be there to help them on this journey.

* * *

"How can all the clans live in a twoleg place?" Petalpaw asked her sister as they looked upon where Leafstar thought the clans should be.

"I don't think they do," Silverpaw admitted feeling sick. She considered saying the clans must have left, but decided against it. They were all weary and scared; she needed to stay strong for her clan. "Maybe we just need to keep going."

"It's been a half moon!" Hazeltail cried her belly shrunken from hunger. "How much longer must we go? If we walk any farther we'll go off the edge of the world!"

Silverpaw wasn't sure about that. "There has to be more," she vowed pushing ahead of her clan. "There has to be."

"Any news from Starclan?" Leafstar asked upon seeing the medicine cat apprentice. "Because this is where Firestar said the clans were."

Silverpaw knew she was right. "I think the twolegs may have taken over clan territory the way they did the old skyclan territory." She admitted with a sigh. "But that doesn't mean they're dead. The probably just left like we did."

"But where did they go?" Leafstar asked with a cough. "And how can we possibly find them."

Silverpaw didn't know the answer to that. All she could think of was Skywatcher's description of the star-pelted cats in a lake, but Silverpaw wasn't even sure what a lake was never mind how to find it. "There's a barn up there," Silverpaw noted. "There might be mice and a safe place to stay for the night."

"Even for a cat your vision at night is exceptional," Leafstar purred in amusement. "Everyone head for the barn!" she called out before lowering her voice again. "Let's just hope there aren't rats. If you hadn't found that burdock root a cat who didn't have multiple lives might have died."

Silverpaw knew she was just doing her duty as a medicine cat. "You only have one life now," Silverpaw reminded. "Which means you must be careful. Cherrytail is a strong deputy, a strong cat, but a change of leadership out here would be disastrous."

"I know," Leafstar coughed. "But a cat can only fight death so hard."

"Then you must fight even harder than that," Silverpaw declared before sprinting ahead to go and make sure the barn was safe. As she stepped towards the area she felt claws raking down her back. The apprentice tried to fight back, but with everything that had happened she'd never made it around to any battle training. "Please, let me go."

"Get out of here kittypet," the old cat growled sheeting his claws. "There's nothing here for you."

Kittypet? But that was a clan word. "Are you a clan cat?"

The old black cat seemed surprised that she even knew what a clan was, "I used to be, a lifetime ago, how do you know of the clans?"

"Because I'm part of one," Silverpaw admitted mindlessly cleaning her wounds. "I'm Silverpaw, medicine cat of Skyclan."

The old cat seemed to be getting more and more surprised by the minute. "Skyclan! I remember Firestar telling me about you once, but don't you live all the way down the river?"

"We used to," Silverpaw admitted with a sigh. "But we had to leave. We came looking for the other clans but it seems…"

"They're gone," the old cat admitted lying down with a huff. "Have been for a very long time. I'm Ravenpaw by the way, used to be a member of Thunderclan."

Ravenpaw? Silverpaw considered mentioning that he looked far too old to be an apprentice, but she decided against it. "Your barn seems big and you look alone, can we stay the night before trying to figure out how to find the other clans."

Ravenpaw nodded, "I used to have company, but he died many moons ago. I'd be honored if you'd join me for the night, but I don't know if your whole clan can fit in here."

"There aren't many of us left," Silverpaw admitted. "I'm sure we can. I'll go get them."

"So do you know what happened to the other clans?" Leafstar asked biting down on the first plump mouse any of them had had in a half moon.

Ravenpaw nodded, "Firestar and the rest of them stopped here when they were leaving and said they were heading towards the sundrown palace. I sent Graystripe there too and he never returned so I'm betting they found it. Do you think you're going to head after them?"

"We can't stay here," Leafstar admitted. "And it seems as good a place as any. Tomorrow we will head towards the setting sun, and maybe we'll find the clans."

Silverpaw didn't say it aloud, but she wondered if they'd just die trying.


	12. Chapter 12 Songpaw

See I much prefer 2 updates in 1 day than 1 update in 2 months. Thanks to Shira the Mage for catching something I didn't and reviewing with it. I can't believe I never realized i was writing Cloudtail instead of Crowfeather.

Don't forget to review if you want Chapter 10!

* * *

Chapter 9

Songpaw

"Come quickly," Littlecloud ordered waking Songpaw. Without even having to ask Songpaw knew what was wrong because Jaypaw had just told her in a dream. _This is very, very bad. _She thought with a shiver. "Take the kits to the nursery and get Pinenose to suckle them," Littlecloud ordered. "Unless there's something wrong with them I'm going to be with Rowanstar trying to figure out what's going on. First the Thunderclan patrol asking about lost apprentices now this!"

As Littlecloud ran off and Songpaw went to lead the Windclan patrol to the nursery, she couldn't help but wonder about Jaypaw's message. _"Ruepaw thinks Onestar's out of his mind, and from what she says I'd agree."_ And if Onestar was losing control, what were his most trusted cats like?

"What are the kits names?" Pinenose asked as the kits began to suckle and Songpaw checked them over.

"There mother died before she could name them," the apprentice, Fawnpaw sighed. "And no one knows who their father is, so Onestar said we could name them. We went for Brownkit for the tom." What a typical name for a pair of toms to pick. "And Wingkit for the she-cat."

Songpaw could agree with that one. The little kit was all white except for two wing-like splotches of brown on her back. The cat almost looked like she'd be able to live up to the flying cat Windclan boasted. "Well they're not hurt," Songpaw concluded. "But from the way they're eating they're hungry."

"I'll keep suckling them, Pinenose agreed with a nod. "Why don't you get Opalkit and Pinekit a mouse to eat, I'm sure they're old enough to eat meat." Songpaw flashed the queen a look and she immediately rectified her words. "Just get me something then, I'm sure Opalkit and Pinekit don't mind suckling some more."

The two tiny kits seemed ready to protest, but they said nothing clearly scared by the Windclan cats in their den. "I'll see what I can find," Songpaw promised. "You two with me."

Fawnpaw and Breezepelt followed Songpaw out of the den, and waited outside Rowanstar's den for the verdict. "You keep your fresh-kill pile awfully well hidden," Fawnpaw noted looking around the camp. "I don't see a piece of food anywhere."

Songpaw tried to ignore the apprentice, but his words stung. She knew their clan was starving because of some sickness in the grass, but no one wanted Windclan to know. Back in the old forest Shadowclan was known as the ferocious ones, but at least they weren't mad as the modern Winclan. "So, Songpaw, do you remember me?" Fawnpaw whispered coming closer to the Shadowclan apprentice. Songpaw bristled, but shake her head. "I didn't think you would. You asked me the other night at the Gathering if I was Ruepaw." Oh, now Songpaw remembered. The apprentice had almost ripped her fur off because of one simple mistake. "I heard what you said to the Thunderclan warriors. So you're water, eh?"

"Don't talk about what you don't know," Songpaw whispered looking around to make sure no one had heard him. "Why do you care anyways, unless you have powers of your own?"

Songpaw didn't think being gifted was that horrible, but from the way Fawnpaw flinched at the suggestion you'd have thought she clawed him. "No one in Windclan is like that," he spit.

Songpaw knew she should have kept her mouth shut, but Fawnpaw was in her camp and he would respect her. "That's because Starclan wouldn't give powers to a maniac and that's all your clan's made up of. Killers, code breakers, and kidnappers."

"Songpaw," Tawnypelt, who'd been close enough to hear the last bit, reprimanded. "He is our guest and you know better than anyone we should show every cat respect. I'm ashamed of you." Songpaw wanted to say that Fawnpaw had started it, but she knew that would only make it worse.

"I'm sorry Tawnypelt, do you know if Rowanstar has decided yet?"

From the way Tawnypelt's spine prickled he had, and no one was going to like the decision. Just as Songpaw was about to ask Rowanstar called for the clan to assemble. "As I'm sure all of you know," the Shadowclan leader began looking down on his starving clan. "Windclan has traveled all the way across the lake to ask our help. They have two kits without a mother and no other queens. The warrior code calls us to protect every kit no matter the clan, and with that in mind I have decided to send Pinenose to Windclan to nurse the kits there." Of course, that way she'd be fed and Shadowclan wouldn't have to worry about it. "Spiderkit and Opalkit will go with her, since they aren't ready to be weaned, and then at the next half moon they will return to us. It is not a good solution, but there are kits who need our help and we are honor bound to provide it."

Songpaw didn't want to listen to the complaining cats, so she went back into her den to think. She knew Rowanstar thought this would be the best way to help the clan making it so we had three less mouths to feed, but Songpaw couldn't help but worry. Rowanstar didn't know that Windclan was already holding Ruepaw prisoner, and she couldn't tell him without revealing her and Jayfeather's powers. Still, if she didn't tell him and the cats went there was no way of guaranteeing they'd return. _If they don't give them back we'll fight for them._ Songpaw reminded herself. As if preparing for the war she knew was coming, the cat rose from her nest to go and gather herbs. She caught Fawnpaw's eyes following her as she left, but neither apprentice said another word about the powers neither of them understood.


End file.
